civ_clickerfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy
Enemies attack your civilisation at random intervals. The best way to defend against these attacks is to buy soldiers and cavalry and some fortifications to make it harder for these enemies to kill/raid your settlement. As your population increases and you get more soldiers and cavalry more and more enemies will come at each attack and they will progress from the wolf to the bandit and finally the barbarian. A siege engine may be accompanying the bandits and barbarians if you have fortifications. Enemies Wolf A wolf is the most basic of the enemies and will eat your workers. They kill the workers and because they eat them afterwards there will not be corpses left behind. These are most commonly found in the early stages of your civilisation and will not be so commonly later on in the game as they will be replaced by the bandits and barbarians. They are very easily defeated especially with defences to protect your settlement. Bandit This is a basic enemy that will not only kill your workers but also raid your resources leaving behind corpses. These can be defeated with soldiers and cavalry and it is not recommended to leave your settlement running without some soldiers/cavalry and fortifications to protect against attacks as they take a very long time to die, stealing your resources all the time. The only resource that they can't take from you is your piety. Bandits can also raid with barbarians and siege engines. Attacks can be postponed by the upgrade Lament of the Defeated for 5000 piety after building 50 altars for the Deity of Battle and raiding other civilisations. Barbarian This is the most advanced enemy and not only will they kill workers '''and '''raid your resources but they may also destroy buildings. They are also the most common enemy after you progress further in the game. These enemies are not recommended to be left without some sort of army defence as if left long enough they may destroy all your buildings leaving unemployed workers. They may be accompanied by bandits and enemy siege engines. These can be easily defeated by getting 100 fortifications as more as this will render your soldiers/cavalry invincible leading to an inevitable defeat to the invaders. Like the bandits attacks can be postponed by the upgrade Lament of the Defeated and raiding other civilisations. These will usually have a maximum of about 7 000-14 000 per attack. Enemy Siege Engines Enemy siege engines accompany bandits and barbarians when you are attacked in a raiding attempt. Siege engines do not do any damage to your soldiers and cavalry but they will destroy your fortification but will come later in the game. They are the only way to destroy your soldiers and cavalry via destroying your fortifications if you have 100+ of them. If you defeat an enemy you will gain their siege engines as a reward being added to your army if you want to raid other settlements in the Conquest tab. This can allow for large siege engine farms when you have a large enough army to kill the enemies in one go. Category:Enemies